This invention relates to a clamping device and, more particularly, the invention is concerned with providing a means for releasably attaching an electronic module or the like to a support member such as a heat sink.
Heretofore, it has been the general practice to hold down electronic modules or the like against a support member such as a heat sink by means of a clamping device. In the case where a heat sink is utilized, the component module must be held in close intimate contact therewith in order to obtain the proper heat transfer characteristics. This means that the unit component is generally provided with a flanged portion in order to allow the clamping means to operate by engaging the flangs and pressing it against the heat sink. In the prior art, the clamping devices often failed under conditions of vibration or shock unless they were tightened down to a specific torque value. This necessitated the provision of a torque wrench for use in attaching the unit to the heat sink because excessive tightening to insure adequate contact with the heat sink would often distort the heat sink and cause loss of flatness with the corresponding loss of efficiency of the heat transfer process. Thus, it would be most desirable to provide a resilient clamping-device for securing an object to a flat surface with the desired, repeatable clamping force without the use of a torque wrench or any other special tools and without causing the support surface to become distorted.